It's complicated
by Ilianasommers
Summary: From popular to quiet... That's Austin moon for you, rich, quiet, sinple life but when a new girl enters his life things begin to get complicated. Very complicated. Will they be able to come through? Or will the problems simply become too complicated? I don't know what to rate it so i just done T. Oh and I promise to finish this one!
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first proper story, my previous one well was a fail, I promise I will actually finish this one! enjoy! xx**

Allys P.O.V

I step into the tall, looming, dark building in front of me. I feel beads of sweat running down my forehead. Someone steps out of the dark. Someone with long brown hair, falling over their face. It's hand rises, moving its hair. A young man stared at me and began laughing. Slowly more people appeared, laughing. The mocking laughter got louder and louder until even my heavy breathing was drowned out.

"STOP!"

my eyes opened. I was sweating like mad. A relieved sigh escaped my lips.

"it was just a dream." I told myself, repeatedly. I got up and went to the bathroom before splashing water on my face. I wonder what that dream was about. It was definitely not out of experience, I've never been bullied before at school, I was just... Normal. But things are about to change, with me going into a new school and all.

"ally?! Are you awake?!" My mom shouted my name.

"yes mom." I replied

"good. I was just about to come over and wake you. Get dressed and come down, I've made pancakes."

well, something was going on, mom only makes pancakes if something special happens, it costs a lot of money to make pancakes all the time. Well I guess I will find out soon enough. I brushed my teeth, got dressed into a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt before packing my bag and heading downstairs. I don't really wear make up or spend ages curling my hair because then the bill will go up and we won't be able to pay it, and as for make up, well that's just for special occasions, why would anyone wear make up for no reason?

the smell of pancakes hits my nose as soon as I step into the kitchen.

"Well Allison, guess what? Your dad got a promoted, which means a pay rise! So I decided to make pancakes. Help your self." My mom tried to contain her excitement, not very well though. I think the shortage of cash has had a massive till on everyone but on mom the most, she has to look after the whole family of with such little money. I looked at her and gave her a hug

"thanks mom."

"oh don't worry honey, pancakes are easy to make."

"no not for the pancakes only, for everything."

"well, I'm not sure what you mean but have some breakfast or you will be late for your first day. You don't want that now do you?"

i stuffed my face then headed out, the light breeze gently moving my hair away from my face. The school wasnt far from my House, that's why I moved school, we couldn't keep the car so I had to go to a school that was closer so my dad could sell the car. This meant I would have to walk to school everyday, I'm not complaining or anything, I don't mind walking, im just a bit...lazy.

Although I never have been bullied or made fun of at school, for some reason I was worried, I didn't want any attention, although this may be unlikely as in new, but I still want to keep attention to minimum. making new for ends doesn't really bother me, I can live without them, but it would be nice to not be alone for six hours.

After around ten minutes of walking i see the school, it was very tall and the exterior was mostly made up of glass and windows, it was very modern and, well classy I guess. Not really my cup of tea, I don't even like tea. I don't really know what I expected as I walked through the school gates, but i was surprised to feel something strange, it seemed like the normal Monday morning buzz, but something was different, out of place. Well, I looked around, probably looking completely lost, mainly because I was lost, mostly confused, what was I meant to do now? I was just standin there when I felt someone tapping my shoulder, I turned to see a very smartly dressed woman with another girl standing next to her.

"Well, you must be Allison, welcome to Marino High. I am your headmistress and this is Olivia, she will make sure that your first day at this school runs as smoothly as possible, she has the same timetable as you so will accompany you to all your lessons. Well that's all for now, I have faith in Olivia to help you around and any questions, I'm always in my office." She says before almost flouncing off.

"Hi." Olivia says, I look at her, she has curly blonde hair which lay on her left shoulder, her sparkly blue eyes were very welcoming and she wore a white chiffon shirt with gold studs at the ends of the collar, she also wore red shorts and boots, and she had large, black framed glasses, which she had to push up every so often.

"Um hi."

"okay let me show you around a bit, we have around five minutes. First I want to introduce you to my best friend, Amber, her full name is Amber-rose, but I just call her amber." She says before leading me towards a couple of benches on a grassy field, where one girl and two boys sat.

"This is amber." Olivia says pointing towards the girl. She had red,orange hair, it looked like fire almost. Her eyes were also blue, but more of an icy darker blue, compared to the bright blue of Olivia's. she wore a baggy black crop top, black skinny jeans and black chunky boots. Hmm.. I liked her already.

"Hello." Amber says

"hi, um I'm ally."

"Oh I thought it was Allison." Olivia.

"Well, I prefer ally."

"Okay ally." Amber says

"anyway this is zac and this is Adam."

Zac had very dark brown messy hair, and hazel eyes, when he smiled a dimple appeared on his cheek. Adams hair was also brown but light, it was messy and his eyes were green.

"hey" they said together.

"hi" I reply flatly.

i look around the very bland school, until I see a garden area surrounded by fences, it was the most interesting thing I saw since I game to this school, and that is something. It looked completely empty, except for kne guy. He had blonde messy hair and wore a black and red checked shirt with black skinny jeans. I couldnt see his far because he was looking down, I kind of felt sorry for him.

"hey olivia, whos that guy?"

"Which guy?"

"the one in that garden"

"oh that's Austin Moon, he is like so rich and was one the most popular people in this school, but then he just chose to be alone, everyone knows his story and they just laugh at him, but me and amber feel sorry for him, but he just..wants to be alone."

"what's his 'story'?" I was intrigued by this mysterious boy called Austin.

"Well because he is rich-" she began but was cut off by the bell signalling the start of school and lessons. ugh. So irritating.

"Umm I will tell you after. Lets go to..." She looked at her timetable

"English" she finished off

i nodded, I never wanted lessons to finish so quickly.

**hope you enjoyed that!**

**please review and tell me what you think! **

**-Iliana xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, I got a lot of views and I am very grateful, although it would be amazing if you could just review too! Anyway I won't bore you with my rambling **

**chapter 2**

The lessons just droned on, I enjoy lessons and I get good grades and stuff but the actual learning part and the attendance of frequent lessons just tire me, and this time I had another reason to be impatient, I really wanted to what Austin's 'story', I don't know what was wrong with me or why I was so intrigued but there was just something about Austin that made me so...interested to find out what it was. Finally the school bell rang signalling that it was our break. I packed up my stuff and got out of the room, Olivia leading the way out.

"well that sucked, I spent all night doing that essay so I could hand it in, but then everyone had to convince miss that it was due next week. So irritating." Olivia was genuinely angry.

"why didnt you say that it wasnt? That's what I would have done."

"because, ally, this high school is well...stereotypical i guess, if any of the 'lower' people go against the 'higher' people they will pound you. Or they will get everyone against you or something."

"well I still would have done it, I don't care what others think about me And I am not scared of them either."

olivia looked at me, almost with respect.

"what?" I asked. She shook her head.

"Okay so lets go find the others." i was assuming she meant Amber, Zac and Adam.

"yeah, okay, but can you please tell me what happened to Austin." I asked, Olivia took a deep breath as if she was preparing for something big.

"Basically Austin moon, everyone new him in te school, he was some...big don, popular, good looking, surprisingly very nice too. All the girls would swoon over him, but he wouldn't pay any attention, no body knew why, but then one day a group of girls saw him at the car park with this blonde girl, she was very pretty apparently. Anyway, these girls were the type of people who like love Austin, and they followed her home for some weird reason, and they found out that she, well, wasnt the most richest person in the world, and Austin on the other hand was very wealthy, and his parents are so snobbish. They didnt approve of him having a girlfriend that wasnt rich, so they done something horrible, I'm not sure what it was, in fact no one is, but the rumours are that they hired someone move them away from Austin so he forgets about her, but ever since he's turned quiet and completely the opposite to what he used to be before. it's just so sad, what type of parents would do that? It's just too sad. And I think it's because of those girls that stalked her, all that time Austin kept her a secret and then they spread the 'news' of his girlfriend and then his parents found out and then the stuff happened. Its just so sad."

well. What do you say to that? I was honestly, like, I can't find any words but anything along the lines of shocked, dumbfounded, astonished, dazed.

"That is horrible.." Was all i could say though, and it was definitely an understatement, no one, no one should ever have to go through that, no one should ever fall in love and then be teared apart.

"yeah, oh look I see amber and zac. And Adam." I waved at them and we started talking, but my mind was literally some where else, I was still thinking about Austin, I really wanted to do something about it, but it was just so irritating that I couldn't do anything, I mean this probably happened ages ago.

"um, I am just going to get some books from my locker, be back in a second." I walked away from them and towards my locker and my mind was still some where else. I see my locker in the 'distance' and start walking a bit faster. Before I even get close to my locker, i get pushed back by somebody, I look up to see the person who had made me drop some folder I was carrying and I see Austin. My hands were on his chest and our faces were so very close, I could feel his breath against my face. I couldn't see is eyes before but now I had a perfectly good view of them, warm chocolate brown.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't see you there." I said quickly whilst removing my hands from his chest and looking everywhere apart from his face.

"I'm sorry too." He said. We stood there for a while.

"well, my name is ally." I said, trying to break the silence.

"Austin." Was his reply.

"Hi Austin."

"hello."

After that I couldn't think of anything else to say.

"I have to go, bye. Nice to meet you, ally." I waved in reply. I wouldn't really call it meeting, we bumped into eachother, and it was very awkward, well it was for me. I stayed in my position thinking when I realised I was staring into, well nothing, and it looked kind of creepy so I snapped back into reality, got my books and walked back to the benches on the field.

School was so very boring, all apart from music, and you would never guess who was in my class. Austin. He stayed at the other end of the room and kept his head down at all times, he didn contribute in group discussions or anything but when we were put into practise rooms to well, practise for some event that was going to happen, I heard Austin singing while I walked past his practise room. It was amazing. Someone was playing the guitar in the background, my guess of who it was is Desmond wade or as everyone seemed to all him, Dez. He had ginger hair and freckles and was pretty crazy, even though I only saw him like once. Anyway, Austin was amazing and I just wanted to walk in and sing along, but that would just be weird, and pretty impossible considering I have stage fright and everything. I stayed there for a while, so I could listen to him singing. I leaned against the door, but then the music just stopped randomly. I was confused but I stayed there, in the same position, when the door suddenly opened and I fell forward. Oh crap. I look up and smiled at the ginger and the blonde. Well, what else could I have done.

"umm...why are you listening like that? Are you stalking us? Are you here to kill us? Ohmygod Austin! She's going to kill us! Run!" Dez was actually scared that I was going to murder them. I shook my head quickly,

"no, no dont worry I'm not going to kill you. I was just walking past and..and I was tying my laces so i had to lean against something so I leaned against you door." Well I made that one up fairly quickly. I looked at the two of them, they both looked down at my feet at the same time, then looked at each other.

"you haven't got laces." Austin said. Oh.

"um..well I was doing my friends laces and she ran away..actually I should be going to bye." i said as quickly as possible before running away, put of the practise room.

wow that was embarrassing.

Dez's POV

ally ran out of the room, I don't know if she noticed how red her cheeks were, but it only added to her beauty.

I breathed out loud

"wow, she is so pretty.. Right Austin?" I said

"yeah very." he replied, although he had an unimpressed expression on his face, in fact he had no expression in his face. Over the last few months since it all happened, he barely had any expression, but when ally left the room, he had almost a smile in his face, that must be approval, and if my friend likes the girl I like, then she must be something special. Okay from now on, i have a mission. Mission win ally's heart.

**well ther you go the first complication, if you haven't noticed then dez likes ally!**

**please review! Hope you enjoyed it **

** ooh and the laces thing actually is based on real life... **

**- Ilianasommers xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**sorry I haven't written in a very long time. **

**but, you probably don't want to hear about my boring life **

**so here you go... enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p>Ally's P.O.V<p>

what did I do? I embarrassed myself, badly. First day of school as well Ohmygod! I wish I could just fly to Mexico and never come back and never meet Austin and Dez again, to be reminded of this horrible experience .Okay, I may be over-exaggerating, but it was very humiliating I can't go back I guess I'll have to face the humiliation next time I see either Austin or Dez. I'm walking home right now , I am going to have to tell my mom about everything too, but I'll just exclude the laces thing. I decide to take a long route home because I just needed some fresh air ,it's not often I say that that as -I am sure I have mentioned before- I hate walking.

I see a large house, it was massive, grand and whatever adjective that goes along with the lines of that. I stood across the road to this house, just staring at the gigantically, big house. If my father or mom could afford such a big house…we'd be rich.

I was still lost in my thoughts when I see a blonde haired boy walk toward the gates of the house, I squint to see Austin.

"Austin!" I call, and walk up to him I know he doesn't like to talk to people besides form Dez, but I want to get to know him.

"Hi Austin," I say when I stand next to him.

"Hey, laces girl" he replies with a smirk.

"Um…excuse me? When did that become official?"

"When I decided that it was a very suitable nickname for you"

"No, don't call me that, my name is Ally,"

"Whatever you say, laces girl," he repeats my nick name.

"Hey!" I say while whacking his arm.

Well, I know I shouldn't have whacked his arm as he pushes me harshly, yet gently (so I don't get hurt) against the wall. His face wasn't close-close but, I couldn't move.

"Austin? What are you doing? Move. " I whisper

"Why, laces girl? Am I scaring you? Does this make you nervous?" he asks

"No." I whisper, but it was clearly not true

He suddenly moves closer, close enough that I could feel his minty breath against my face

"Now?" he whispers. I gave in.

"Okay, okay! I am nervous! Now move! "I say and shove him away jokily.

"Why did you do that" I ask

"'cause, the only reason most girls usually talk to me is because, they you know want…to have a boyfriend or whatever" he answers

"Well I am not most girls. And well I know what…happened to you so I'm not going to try and do what 'most girls' do" I say and smile, he nodded, obviously he knew that everyone knew what happened.

"So who told you?"

"Someone…" I tease

"Who?"

"Someone!" I repeat.

"Laces girl! Tell me!"

"Umm…NO."

"Ugh! Whatever I have to go to home" he says, giving up.

"Where about s do you live?" I ask

"Um... this is my house." He says pointing to the white grand mansion

"Whoa! That's your house! It is enormous! "I say not trying to hid my awe struck face

"Yeah, but I don't really like it but, whatever"

"You don't like it! You ought to see my house, it's nothing compared to this" I suggest.

"Okay, show me your house, laces girl" he says

"Okay, will." We walk to my house. I was a bit worried about what he would think, but if he was a real friend, he obviously wouldn't care about the appearance of my house.

"well here we are home sweet home" well my house looked like every other house but, worse. I didn't care, though I loved my home, and my parents and yeah.

"Come inside then" I said while unlocking the door and stepping in.

"Honey is that you?"

"Yes mom," I reply "I got a friend with me "I say as my mom walks into the living room

"Hello darling, I am ally's mom but please, call me penny" my mom says to Austin

"Hi penny, I am Austin" he smiles

"Well, hi Austin"

* * *

><p>The day went fast. It was very fun with Austin, he was a lovely guy and so funny, my parents really liked him too. In 4 hours I learnt that, he loved been and jerry's ice cream, chocolate, romantic movies and Romeo and jailed was his favourite and he absolutely LOVES pancakes just like me, I didn't even remember his parents broke his heart, not even once. But, new it was time for him to go, just before dinner. I was walking him home, once we were at the gate at his house Austin said good bye<p>

"I don't say bye because you never know we may see each other again so I say see you later" he chuckled

"Alright laces girl, see you later"

"See you later "I start to walk away but, I remembered what I wanted to say to him

"Hey Austin!" I call back he turns around immediately

"I am going to help you get back the girl you loved!"

* * *

><p><strong>Second complication between Auslly<strong>

**Ally doesn't like Austin Instead she wants him to get back with the girl his parent moved away**

**But this may change you never know**

**Sorry it was so short compared to the other chapters**

**Please review**

**-Iliana xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry haven't updated in long just been busy. And I am not sure how many people are actually reading and enjoying/liking my story, so if** you** do like it please review! It just makes me think that people are actually reading and liking it so i write more. Anyway, chapter four. **

**WARNING! NOT EDITTED**

Ally's POV

as soon as I said that Austin's face seemed to light up immediately. It made me smile.

"Really?!" He said. Loudly.

"Yeah. But I have to know her name first."

"her name is Charlotte."

"and I have to know, how she looks, and how you met, where you met, any details. "

Austin breathed deeply, as if preparing for a speech.

"Well, we went to kindergarten together and we became friends from there. Of course when we were small we didn't really know much bout background, like any siblings or of they were rich or not. But as we grew older I became aware that she wasnt...wealthy. And I knew my parents would was a really good friend and I didn't want to lose her. So I invited her over to my house regularly but we never went to her house, because my parents or my mum or dad would just want to go once to check if she was a 'suitable' friend. Anyway, I just started to like her more and more and began to look forward to seeing her more. Apparently I would constantly talk about her to my friends. I guess that's when I realised that I...um...loved her. I bought flowers from a shop-obviously-and like dressed smart for when she got out of her school. Oh I forgot to say, she like went to a different high school. Anyway I waited for her to get out of her school and when she did. I well, sang my own song for her, it's called steal your heart. Anyway I done it in front of her whole school because I got speakers and a microphone from home and stuff so everyone heard. And yeah we began to date from then. And then my parents found out and forced her to move away and I don't know where she is"

well, it definitely was some sort of speech. It left me...speechless. Austin had all the money. All the clothes. All the gadgets and things but yet his life was so sad. He couldnt stay with the person he loved. His parents didnt care. They were...heartless.

"Oh. Okay. So where was your first kiss?"

he gave me a confused expression.

"what's that got to do?"

"well, she may visit anywhere thats sentimental to her, and that is pretty special. Right?"

"oh yeah! Clever! Well, me and her and her friends had to go shopping because they all wanted to go, after we went to one of her friends house they were playing truth or dare with a bottle. I was just talking to the dad. Then all of a sudden she came and kissed me like for a second and ran out of the room. Apparently that was her dare, I thought it was...um... Can i not say?"

"you have to tell me everything!"

"ugh fine, but don't laugh. I thought it was cute and I went up to her pulled her closer and kissed her back but more like longer. " he said really really fast. But I understood.

"Awwwwhhhhh! That's so sweet. Anyway. So the special place is the house. Hmmm...not really s somewhere you can go without being spotted. So not really important." I realise

"what?! So I didn't have to embarrass My self aNd tell you that?"

"Yeh...you didn't have to"

I couldn't stop laughing.

AT SCHOOL THE NEXT DAY

austins POV

Yesterday I slept very well. Knowing that someone understood me and was willing to help me, made feel so ... Giddy. I woke up early and got dressed quickly. I ran down the stairs. Nobody was there, as usual, why was i expecting them to be there? They never are.

I walked to the fridge to see the usual note held by the blue 'sorry' magnet. i bet they didn't even feel sorry, in fact I no new they didn't. today the note read this:

To Austin,

me and your father have been called to an

emergency conference in Texas. We will be back by

around three days. Keep the house clean.

Dont waste any money.

-Mother and father

Typical, no hello and no goodbye. Like they were writing to some colleague and not their son. They didnt even cafe about what I ate or anything, just whether I spend any money and the house is tidy. I didn't care. I just opened the fridge, grabbed some food before stuffing it in my bag and driving to school. Today I was going to stay with ally, I really enjoyed her coMpany. I walked into the school gates only to be bombarded with three girls. Crystal, Mia and Vanessa. The slurs of the school, the top cheerleaders and who all the boys run after.

"Hey there Austin!" Crystal squealed

"hey...!" Mia and Vanessa coo after. They were like her little minions. Crystal swatted them away, with a very fake smile.

"Can't you see I'm talking!" She said to them through gritted teeth.

"Anyway, Austin hi." She fluttered her eyelashes and basically shoved her chest in my face, it was just disgusting.

Crystals POV

Austin. The total heartthrob. He has to like me. I don't care if he doesn't want anyone, no one can resist me. I am totally hot. I have Green eyes and blonde hair. Mia had blonde hair and blue eyes. Pretty, but I'm much more hotter. Vanessa had brown hair and green eyes too, but I made them work. Anyway, Austin was totally dazed by my beauty, I just knew it. He was speechless. Everything was going to plan, until that Ally girl came along, ugh boy did she get on my nerves. Austin is always talking to her, I saw them talking together after school. She looked at me and smiled. I just rolled my eyes. Wait...who was that behind her? A red head. Ooooh, he totally liked ally, he was looking so dreamily at her and..wait? Was he-sniffing her hair? Ugh, pathetic. Actually...if ally doesn't get out of the way of me and Austin, then maybe he can help. Yup. I am so clever. I flicked my hair and twirled around. All the boys fall over when I do that.

"Bye Austin..." I said with a sweet smile.

"Mia! Vanessa! Follow!" I say and walk away.

Dez's POV

wow. Today ally looked so beautiful. Well when does she not look beautiful? I love her. I really do. I can't wait till we get together, her married have babies... If its a boy I'm going to call him...Luke, and if its a girl I'm going to call her ally junior, after the beautiful mother, ally. I went inside my house, there were letters in the floor, I picked them up, I see the one I'm looking for. I ripped it open. In the weekends my mother got 'worried' about my behaviour. She took me to the doctors and had me checked out. I know I am normal. No mental problem.

I saw it. I was tested positive for some mental problem. Something about obsession and stuff. Nope this diagnosis was wrong. I don't have a mental problem. I ripped it up and threw it Away.

"Mom! Mail!" I shout before running up the stairs

**okay. I know iTS really short. But this is a really important chapter and I had to put it up. Sorry though :)**

**Review!**

**-iliana sommers xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hellooooooo. :) sorry havent updated in ages but been busy with life. So here it is. Enjoy!**

Allys POV

okay. I'm excited. for me but especially for Austin. He's finally going to see the girl that was taken away from him.

Throughout the week Austin's been giving me information about Charlotte **(if this isn't the girls name then sorry. I have bad memory) **and we've been to her previous school before she was forced to move. We went to the Principal, which was risky because we wasnt sure if she would give us information, as we aren't her family members and we have no 'valid' reason to know information about her. But Austin was certain that she would help is, apparently she knew that Austin and Charlotte had a thing, and she helped it happen, only because this school was very small and the principal was like a mother to everyone. Anyway, Austin was right, she was very nice and she gladly helped.

"To be honest. I was surprised when she told us about leaving, I couldn't come up with any reason" she had said.

She also said that she was now going to Victoria High. A good high school. For clever people. Once Austin heard the name he had told me that his parenta probably bribed her and her family, that if she left then she would get into a very good high school;Victoria High. His parents...are so awful. Just because she was not well off.

Now we were finally here. The gates were tall and the building looming over us. The exterior was mostly made of glass and it looked very modern. The land around it was completely bare. No grassy land and nothing for amusement. It wasnt really my cup of tea.

"this is...nice..." Austin said, with more than a touch of sarcasm. It made me giggle.

"So what do we do now?" He asked

"well, we either go to a probcipal that we dont know and ask him/her to see charlotte or we wait for break and we look for her. This is like a small school, only a couple of really clever people, so it shouldn't be that hard."

"umm..lets wait. " he replied. So we did. We waited for what felt like Ages, but we passed the time well. Well, I say well, we just jumped and damced and sang around. it was quite fun. Until I tried to jump higher than Austin, but it flopped as he what'd longer legs than me because he was SO tall and I had short legs, because I was, well short. I fell sideways in the air and was plummeting down fast, to the floor, luckily Austin caught me.

"carefull" he whispered. His warm breath hitting my face, and for some reason making me blush.

The bell rang, I'm guessing to signal break. Teenagers flooded the grounds, some girls some boys.

"yes! Now we can look for her!" Austin sounded so excited. We looked everywhere, every corner and every side, until finally Austin shouted.

"Over there! That's her! Ohmygod that's actually her!" He exclaimed. We walked towards her. But then a brown haired guy walked up to her and...they kissed. well snogged. I was speechless. But Austin, he was fuming. He walked up to them, me calling after him because i knew he was going to do something bad. he pulled the guy off Charlotte, her eyes widening at the sight of him, but Austin was busy, talking to the guy.

"Hey, whats your problem bro?" The guy said.

"Don't call me bro! What are you doing kissing my girlfriend?"

"what? Charlotte? Baby is this true?" Th guy says, turning to Charlotte

"oh Dallas, not thats not true. I-I never saw this man in my life, he's just some crazy stalker I suppose" Charlotte says innocently.

No. That was enough.

Austin punches Dallas and kicks him. A full on fight is underway. I run to them and pull them apart

"Austin! Austin stop! He is not worth It! She's not worth it! Don't be upset Austin. Leave them." I pull him off and drag him out before anybody gets into trouble.

After a minute of silence.

"Ally. What was that? Why did she say she doesn't know me?"

"don't worry Austin. Don't be upset. You have nothing to be upset about. She us meant to be upset. She's lost somebody that loved her and cared about her. You lost some one thy doesnt love you. In other words, you just got rid of a girl that doest love you, you don't have to waste time people like that. Now you have time. To find the person you care about and cares about you back"

"thank you ally. I'm glad you're her. " he says and smiles

"no problem. " I say and smile back.

"AUSTIN! AUSTIN!" We turn around to the person calling Austin's name. ONY to see Charlotte.

"What do you want?" I say standing in front of Austin.

"Move your skinny little ass you slut. I'm talking to austin. Not you"

"don't. Talk to ally like that" Austin says through gritted teeth.

"Okay...Austin look I'm sorry, we can still be together?"

"what the hell. No. You have a boyfriend. And I don't want you anyway. You just lier and said you didn't know me. What have you turned into Charlotte? What have you turned into?"

**there. The fourth (?) complication. **

**I think you are going to like the next chapter. **

**Oh and I have a question. I am currently writing a story. But it's neutral, I made up the characters and yeah. No celebrities involved. Would you guys like me to write it on here? If so please tell me! PM or review is love to hear. Thank you :)**

**-iliana sommers xx**


End file.
